


Just the best

by Ruquas



Series: Slutty Bucky [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Modification, Branding, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky probably knew, somewhere down, that Steve just was scared for his best friend. And just wanted what was the best for him. Didn't meant that Bucky was rational right now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Slutty Bucky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468603
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	Just the best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/gifts).



> The Body-Mod / Scarification / Branding happened before and isn't explicit.
> 
> Written for the MTH 2020 for WIC.
> 
> A big Thank You! to Bucky Bear for beta-reading this <3

Clint had gotten used to a lot of things over the time he had been with Bucky.

Coming home to Bucky yelling on the phone at someone. Bucky playing on his nintendo, head upside down. Bucky baking a delicious last minute cake because they both had forgotten the birthday of someone. Bucky working out. Bucky relaxing on the couch. Bucky playing with himself, just waiting for Clint to come home.

But coming home to an almost completely trashed apartment? That was… new. 

Clint admitted freely, he had grabbed the gun tighter in it’s holster. He was still relieved when he found that Bucky sat on their bed, smoking a cigarette and seemingly indifferent about the chaos around him. Eyes puffy.

“Hey.” Bucky murmured. No endearment. No collar either except his necklace. Clint loosened his grip around the gun, removing the holster.

“Hey, darling.” Clint answered, sitting on the bed next to Bucky. Waiting. Pretending not to see that Bucky wore jogging pants, something he rarely did at home. Because Bucky was weird, he usually wore jeans.

It took Bucky almost two cigarettes before he really blinked, looking at Clint.

“I… Stevie and I had a fight.” Bucky murmured, letting himself fall to the side, head in Clint’s lap. He stayed silent, waiting on his husband to continue.

“Do you think I’m a brainless idiot for… being… for… well... “ Bucky tried but then trailed off. And Clint wanted to hit Steve without really knowing what Steve had done.

Clint knew that Sam at least suspected what kind of relationship Bucky and he had. He doubted that Steve knew more than Bucky let him know. 

“For being you? For liking what you do?” Clint asked when nothing else came. Bucky sniffed, once, and nodded.

“No. I don’t think you’re brainless. Or an idiot. At least not because of what you like in bed.”

That, at least, made Bucky chuckle weakly. Then he tensed again.

“He saw. Not… not the piercing. He knows about the piercing. Not enough, just… well, it isn’t exactly hard to spot. But the branding. He saw the… I… god, he was so… angry.”

“Of course. He is worried about you.”

“He’s an idiot.”

Clint sighed and closed his eyes, tracing slowly the scars on Bucky’s lower back, tracing the letters.

“Yes, he could have handled it better. Doesn’t mean that he did or that he wanted to hurt you. He’s your best friend. They are usually allowed to be worried.”

Bucky nodded, staying silent, looking at the night stand. At the phone lying on it. The phone which, at least Clint would bet on it, had several missed calls and several texts. Probably most of them from Steve, some from Sam.

Bucky probably knew, somewhere down, that Steve just was scared for his best friend. And just wanted what was the best for him. Didn't meant that Bucky was rational right now.

“Should I call him?” Bucky asks and Clint doesn't know what to say. He shrugged and pulled Bucky’s pants down a bit, playing a bit with Bucky without really doing anything. Bucky still moved slightly to give Clint better access. A normal reaction by now.

“Don’t know. I just know if it would be Nat, I would… well, probably sit here until she breaks into the apartment to yell at me some more. But, in theory, I wouldn’t want to fight with her for a longer time.”

Bucky laughed, trailing off with a light moan when Clint stroked the scars again.

“Wanted to show you something originally that I wanted to have. Didn’t intend to trash everything.”

It was Clint this time who chuckled and bent forwards, pressing a kiss to the scars.

“Let’s tidy up and then I can decide if you should show me what you want or if you should call Steve. How does that sound?”

Bucky sighed and nodded, pressing into Clint’s hand which was still tracing the letters.

“Sounds good, Daddy.” Bucky mumbled. Neither of them moved, Bucky just slowly rocking between Clint’s hand and the mattress and Clint just looked down at his husband, who just gave himself over so easily, making Clint the happiest man on earth.

He bent down again and pressed another kiss to the scar, silently swearing he would do anything to protect this man.

Bucky was the _Property of Clint Barton_ after all, and Clint cared for what was his.


End file.
